The Cyberlings finds the Dark Stars/The band name
This is how the Cyberlings finds the Dark Stars and the band name goes in Ryan's and Crash's Sports Adventure. Evil Ryan: Now. Where could those girls be? coughs Finding them here is like finding a needle in a haystack. Evil Anna: Yes. Ryan did notice the gems on their foreheads. Bertram T. Monkey: Have the Dazzlings ever steer us wrong? Don't answer that. I kinda like the girl with the green hair. Evil Ryan: I think these girls are not from Okoto, but from Equestria. Cyberlings saw the Dark Stars doing their homework Bertram T. Monkey: Hi, girls. Radne: Hello. Evil Ryan: Doing some equations, eh? Rigby is an expert of this. suddenly loses her temper Bertram T. Monkey: Uh oh. his ears Radne: WHY MUST WE MAKE THESE SILLY HOMEWORK, WE'RE HERE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!? Evil Ryan: OW! My ears! Agalope: mind Our name should be... Evil Anna: Look. If you three pretend to be students and want anyone like Ryan to know that you're mermaids, you must act and do, like, what other students do. Piscis: That's very good advice, Evil Anna. Radne: Besides, what kind of fool could solve an equation as difficult as it is? Bertram T. Monkey: I agree. It looks so hard if you ask me, Radne. Piscis: Are you kidding? This is very easy, I finished it in half a minute. and Bertram look shocked Evil Ryan: She's good. Evil Anna: Honey Lemon's voice I know, right? Agalope: mind It should be something great. Bertram T. Monkey: Something tells me that Piscis have created the theory of a relativity pony, Radne. Rande: You and me both, chap. Bertram on the cheek Piscis: Agalope! Do you have problems with your equations? Can I help? Evil Ryan: What are you thinking Agalope? Agalope: I was thinking a name for us, Evil Ryan. What band are you in? Evil Ryan: I'm the leader of the Cyberlings. Agalope: Cool. Piscis: True. The teams need a name for the competition. Radne: mind What happened to the ink? Agalope: Princess Twilight's and Crash Bandicoot's suspicion of us, if we present ourselves as the Mermaids, they will discover our plans. Piscis: You're right. Our magic is not affecting them. Evil Anna: How did you know about Twilight and Crash, Agalope? Agalope: Adagio told me. Anyway. That's because we must put an awesome name to us to show our greatness. Bertram T. Monkey: What's wrong, Radne? Radne: I think I have no ink. Can you fix it? nods Agalope: It could be something like the Nereids, the Ondines, Naiads or Selkies. Piscis: That sounds suspicious too. It is best not to use the names of other sea creatures. Agalope: So, how about the Sirins? Evil Ryan: Nah. That's wrong. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on! Work you silly pen!the pen in anger then sprays ink at Agalope's face Bertram T. Monkey: Oopsie. Anna and Piscis look at Bertram calmly Agalope: Hey! Be careful. You've dirtied my beautiful face! Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry. My bad. Piscis: Bertram. The equations are solved with love, not anger. Radne: Looks like someone has a habit of solving them with frustration like me. Evil Anna: Yeah. At least your pen is working again. is cleaning her face with her magic when she notices something Agalope: mind A black star? Hmmm.. a dark star. Evil Ryan: Bertram. I think you would do the test called "Paint your pain". By which Sci-Ryan would paint Flash Fire's pain. Piscis: Bertram, you and Radne needs to control your and her temper. Bertram T. Monkey: You're right. Sci-Ryan would bet that Linda is behind every kitten stuck up a tree. Evil Ryan: The fiend. Why can't she leave kitty cats out of her own plans? Evil Anna: All I know is my boyfriend and I don't trust him. But, we can trust? These three girls. and Evil Ryan nods Agalope: mind That's perfect. Radne: Piscis. I think I love Bertram. Agalope: Sisters and Cyberlings. I've found a perfect name. Evil Ryan: What is that? Agalope: Our team name will be.... Christmas! The Cyberlings: WHAT!? Agalope: Just kidding. Evil Ryan: Phew. What bandname is that? Agalope: Our name is the Dark Stars. Radne: That sounds very powerful. Bertram T. Monkey: It's so cool and original. Piscis: It sounds witty. Evil Anna: Awesome! Agalope: It sounds beautiful. Evil Ryan: So dazzling. Piscis: Canterlot High. Radne: Equestria. Evil Ryan: Our enemy Linda. Agalope: Crash Bandicoot and Princess Twilight. Get ready because the mermaids from the Dark Stars soon have Ryan as our mer-master and have everyone adore us. Evil Anna: We can tell Ryan about this. Linda and Clover will be beaten by the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: And her plans to rule Equestria, this world and Cybertron is never going to be the same again! laughs Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan